


neighbour

by aliherondale



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gay and cliche, high school au wonhui, i just want them to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliherondale/pseuds/aliherondale
Summary: junhui had always seen the neighbor boy - wonwoo - through his bedroom window.lowercase intended.





	neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> super cliche but fluffy!! cute young and innocent wonhui i love my Boys
> 
> i also wrote this at 1am. i apologize for any grammatical errors!!

junhui had always seen the neighbor boy - wonwoo - through his bedroom window. their rooms were directly across from each other.

 

even though they’d grown up right next to each other their whole lives, the two never became close. sure, they talked once in a while, but only when their mothers forced them to have some kind of an interaction during the monthly neighborhood barbecues, or when they’d run into each other while leaving for school.

 

truthfully, the two couldn’t have been any more different from each other. wonwoo was a jock - he was on the soccer team, had a lot of friends, and seemed to go to parties every weekend (that’s what junhui assumed when the lights were off, anyways) - whereas jun was a theatre kid, with a smaller group of friends, plus he was terrified of parties of any kind.

 

he was also pretty sure wonwoo hated him; he had this look in his eyes whenever they spoke. maybe, just maybe was he a little bit scared of wonwoo, too. he didn’t want to bother him so he never said hello when they’d pass by each other in the hallways, or when he’d jog past him during his early morning runs. even the late nights during finals when they were both studying at their desks by their windows, they never looked at each other, never waved, never did anything.

 

and it had been this way their entire lives.

 

the boys were now in their senior year of high school. the early months of the school year passed and the weather had begun to change, as did the color of the leaves. junhui shivered as he held onto his cup of coffee, trying to find his car keys.

 

“fuck,” he sighed, making his way outside after giving up on looking for those damn keys. “guess i’ll have to walk.”

 

he pulled on a dark beanie over his newly bleach blonde hair, taking a sip of his coffee as he stepped out onto the front porch. he continuously sighed as he walked away from his house, slowly. jun hated walking to school. he also hated riding the bus though, so he figured walking had to do.

 

as he walked closer to the street, he heard a car pull out from the garage of his neighbors house. wonwoo, he presumed. he ignored the noises and kept on walking, until the car pulled up in front of him. the window rolled down revealing a tired wonwoo, the bags under his eyes dark and his hair messy.

 

“need a ride?” he asked.

 

taken aback, jun managed to nod slightly.

 

“alright, get in.”

 

and so he did. he dragged himself onto the passengers seat of wonwoo’s car. mumbling a small thank you as he buckled in his seatbelt.

 

“you usually drive, don’t you?” wonwoo questioned.

 

jun cleared his throat.

 

“uh, yeah, but i couldn’t find my keys anywhere so i just decided to walk, i guess.”

 

wonwoo chuckled. was his voice always that deep? thinking about it now, junhui didn’t even remember when the last time he spoke to wonwoo was. he looked at the boy sitting beside him and noticed his features, the sharpness of his bone structure and the way his nose crinkled when he focused on the road. he looked the same as jun always remembered - but he also didn’t.

 

“you need something?”

 

jun was taken out of his trance.

 

“w-what?”

 

wonwoo chuckled again.

 

“you’re staring.”

 

“oh i uh- i just - i was wondering how longit’s been since we last spoke?”

 

“like, had an actual conversation? i’d say it’s been over a year.”

 

“huh.”

 

“why?”

 

“you just... look different. there’s something about you that’s changed, but i can’t place it.”

 

“i got a piercing?”

 

junhui analyzed him once again. the piercing that sat on his eyebrow was definitely different, but that wasn’t it.

 

“i dunno, it’s something about you. maybe you went through puberty again or something.”

 

wonwoo laughed. an actual, loud laugh. his nose crinkled in the same way it did when he focused. jun wasn’t sure if he’d actually ever heard wonwoo laughed before, but he quickly decided he liked the sound of it.

 

“i don’t know dude, maybe that coffees getting to you. i don’t think much has changed except the piercing.”

 

jun nodded and the two boys fell into a comfortable silence. snow began to fall softly onto the windows of the car as they got closer to school.

 

wonwoo parked his car inside the school parking lot as jun finished his coffee.

 

“thanks for the ride, uh, if there’s anything i can do to like, pay you back or something, let me know.” jun said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“how about you get me some coffee sometime?” wonwoo replied, looking over at jun.

 

“uh sure, i’ll give it to you in the morning or something.”

 

wonwoo shook his head.

 

“no, i mean like, how about we go to a cafe on saturday, together? i’ll pick you up at 1.” wonwoo smiled and got out of the car, waiting for junhui to do the same.

 

“uh-i-sure?” jun responded, not really sure if he was hearing him correctly.

 

“i’ll see you then, junhui!” wonwoo yelled as he made his way inside the school building.

 

i guess you will, junhui thought to himself.

 

-

 

jun wasn’t sure what was going on, but he couldn’t stop thinking about wonwoo. his laugh, his smile, the way his nose crinkled.sometimes when he could see his shadowwalk past the window he’d look up, hoping that wonwoo would notice him, too.

 

 _this is stupid_ , junhui told himself. _it’s just him inviting you to hangout. as friends. nothing more, nothing less._

 

as saturday rolled around, jun felt himself get more and more nervous. he actually cared about what he was gonna wear, making sure to text minghao, his best friend and fashion expert, to confirm his choices of attire. he ended up going with a simple pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt he paired with the school letterman jacket (he’d gotten it for being in the track team, but he still wouldn’t consider himself an athlete; it didn’t fit his aesthetic, he would say). he strolled around his room, playing some music as he waited for it to be 1pm.

 

at 12:45pm, he started panicking, thinking that wonwoo wasn’t going to come. that he had forgotten, or that this was some kind of prank, because really, why would wonwoo want to hang out with jun, after all these years?

 

at 12:55pm, he decided that wonwoo was definitely not coming. that this had to be some mistake where he heard wonwoo wrong, or where he made up the scenario in his head.

 

at 1:05pm, the doorbell rang.

 

jun opened his front door to see wonwoo, wearing a brown sweater with a light pair of jeans and... glasses? wonwoo wore glasses?

 

“yeah, i do.” wonwoo spoke, smiling at jun.

 

“oh- i didn’t mean to say that out loud. uhm, hi.”

 

“hi.” the brunette smiled. “you ready?”

 

jun nodded and the two made their way over to wonwoo’s car, where jun found himself in a very similar place as he had been the past tuesday morning when he’d forgotten his keys.

 

“where are we going?” jun asked.

 

“you’ll see.”

 

wonwoo pulled over when they reached what seemed to be a cafe near the beach. jun had never been to this cafe before, so he followed wonwoo like a lost puppy as they made their way inside.

 

“what do you want to drink?” wonwoo asked, pulling out his wallet.

 

“no wait, i was supposed to pay.” jun responded.

 

“then i guess you owe me another favor. what drink?” wonwoo smiled, his nose crinkling once again.

 

“a warm caramel macchiato please. with almond milk.” he hummed. the two made their way over to the seats in the cafe as they finished their order.

 

the boys sat down and wonwoo looked at jun, who was looking around the cafe. it was covered in artworks and shelves full of different books in different languages.

 

“how did you find this place?” jun asked wonwoo, his eyes still gazing around the vicinity.

 

“my mom used to bring me here all the time when i was a kid. her best friend owns it. the paintings are actually all my mom’s work.”

 

“wow, they’re incredible.” jun sighed, as he diverted his attention away from the cafe and towards wonwoo. “you know, i thought you hated me.”

 

wonwoo cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

 

“why would i hate you?”

 

“we just never spoke, you know, and our lives are so different, i guess. and whenever we did speak you looked at me like you wanted to kill me.”

 

wonwoo laughed.

 

“that’s just my face, jun. and how do you know that our lives are so different if we’ve barely ever spoken to each other?”

 

“huh. never thought about it like that. but you’re like, a jock, and super popular, or whatever. you go to parties every weekend and stuff, yknow? while i’m boring and study all the time.”

 

“i don’t go to parties every weekend.”

 

now jun was the one raising his eyebrow.

 

“but your lights are always off in the weekends.”

 

wonwoo gazed over at jun.

 

“i go to my dads house, usually. at least twice a month in the weekends. i wanna make sure i see him, too.”

 

“oh shit,” jun said. “i’m sorry dude, it was crappy of me to just assume stuff like that. i totally forgot about your parent’s divorce. it’s just been so long, i’m sorry.”

 

wonwoo shook his head.

 

“i understand why you’d think so, honestly. i’m kind of a living stereotype.”

 

the waiter brought them their drinks as they kept talking.

 

“i have to disagree. i haven’t heard about many soccer players who have piercings.”

 

the two looked at each other and laughed softly, shaking their heads as they sipped their drinks.

 

“why is it that we’ve never spoken before, yet you invite me to hang out with you now?”

 

wonwoo looked around.

 

“can i tell you a secret?”

 

jun nodded.

 

“i’ve had a crush on you since the eighth grade, but didn’t know how to do anything about it.”

 

junhui swore he could’ve chocked on his drink.

 

“h-huh?”

 

wonwoo grinned.

 

“you’re cute when you blush.”

 

junhui couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. as if he was reading his mind, wonwoo spoke up.

 

“i’m not kidding, junhui. i do like you, and i know it’s stupid because i barely know you but i’ve grown up knowing you and while it was always just a small crush i pushed aside i decided the morning i drove you to school that hey, fuck it, maybe i should just go for it, y’know?”

 

all jun could do was nod.

 

“give me like, one second to process this.”

 

jun couldn’t believe what was happening. wonwoo - the boy next door, the boy who was supposed to hate him, was sitting here telling him that he liked him.

 

“maybe we should get outta here.” wonwoo, placing his empty cup on the table.

 

jun agreed as they made their way back into the car and wonwoo began to drive. they reached their houses and wonwoo walked towards his own house, waiting for jun to follow. they made their way up the stairs and into wonwoo’s bedroom.

 

even living across from him his whole life, jun realized now that he’d never been in wonwoo’s bedroom. the bedroom was covered with posters of bands and more artworks that looked similar to the ones in the cafe. some trophies were lying around from the countless competitions won ]woo had been a part of. there were also stacks of records and cds as well as books on the shelves, and through the window jun could see his own room.

 

“wow. it’s different from what i thought it would be like.”

 

wonwoo smirked as he sat down on the bed. jun sat himself down on the foot of the bed as the boys continued to talk.

 

they talked for hours about anything and everything. movies, music, hobbies, to the lives they had lived through so far, so close yet so distant from each other. junhui didn’t even notice the time to by. it was cliche, but jun felt like maybe the two had been destined to click like this, being right next to each other but never being together at all. maybe it was planned that someday they were to connect.

 

wonwoo sat down beside where jun was sitting. he let out a deep breath before he spoke.

 

“look, jun, i know it was out of nowhere for me to tell you i like you like that. i mean, lords knows if you even like boys, or if you’d ever even like me, maybe you even hate me. and i know it’s not good to like someone when you barely know them but it was always just a crush but after today, after really talking to you i know that i have these feelings for you and i-“

 

jun cut wonwoo off by placing a kiss on his lips.

 

it was soft, but it was reassuring, letting wonwoo know that jun felt something, too.

 

the two boys looked at each other for a second until they both began to laugh.

 

“was that a good enough answer?” jun asked, as wonwoo traced a finger down his cheek.

 

“that was perfect.”

 

the older boy looked at wonwoo the same way he did that morning in the car, as he finally realized what was so different around him. it wasn’t how different he looked - it was how different jun felt for him now, in comparison to all the past years. he looked at the way his piercing contrasted against his skin, and the way his nose crinkled when he laughed. truthfully, the two couldn’t have been any more different, but junhui loved that.


End file.
